Gremmy Thoumeaux
Summary Gremmy Thoumeaux (グレミィ・トゥミュー, Guremī Tumyū) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "V" - "The Visionary". Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | High 6-A with one clone, higher with his power multiplied by 6 copies of himself Name: Gremmy Thoumeaux Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can sense beings with reiatsu, Spiritual Awareness, Reality Warping, Regeneration, Elemental Manipulation, Limited Death Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight, Duplication, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Stealth Mastery (With The Visionary. Can make himself unnoticed by Isane, Yachiru, and Guenael Lee even when he is in the same room as them), Transmutation (Transmuted Yachiru bones into cookies), Creation and Power Bestowal (Creating and grant power for both Shaz Domino and Guenael Lee), BFR (Can open a portal and send targets to Space), Information Analysis (Can Correctly imagined Kenpachi's strength), Weapon Creation (Can create guns, missiles etc), Statistics Amplification (With The Visionary and Blut), Absorption and limited Matter Manipulation (Via Sklaverei), Resistant to Soul Manipulation, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Half of the meteor yield) | Multi-Continent level (Created this meteor with 1 copy of himself multiplying his power by 2), higher with his power multiplied by 6 copies of himself Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Far superior to the likes of Giselle and Meninas) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can be affected by The Visionary to a limited extent) Striking Strength: Unknown (Can be affected by The Visionary to a limited extent) Durability: Multi-Continent level, higher with his power multiplied by 6 copies of himself (Was going to imagine himself being the only one alive after the meteor hit) and with Blut Stamina: Very high Range: Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Uncertain. Likely average, as he does not use his powers in the most efficient manner. Weaknesses: Gremmy is quite arrogant and rather overconfident of his abilities. If he falters or imagines himself of his own death, The Visionary can be used against him. Also, if he imagines somebody or something to be impossible to surpass due to being too powerful or difficult, then attempts to exceed their strength and is unable to imagine an equally powerful body to properly contain it, his own power will instead fatally damage him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Visionary (夢想家 (ザ・ヴィジョナリィ), Za Vijonarī; Japanese for "Dreamer"): Gremmy has the ability to turn fantasy into reality. For example, if he imagines that the bones in someone's arm are made of cookies, this will become true. By imagining that his body is "more sturdy than the strongest steel," he can drastically increase his defense. He can instantly heal any wounds inflicted onto him by imagining that it has already healed. Using this power, Gremmy can also create elements and substances from his mind, creating lava, water and even creating a gigantic stone platform and steel pillars to attack and defend against opponents and manipulate them as he sees fit. Gremmy can also create real weapons around himself, ranging from machine guns to missiles, in order to attack his opponent. If Gremmy dies, everything which he has imagined into existence ceases to exist, such as his stone platform crumbling and the blood from his imagined body vanishing. : Life Creation: Gremmy's greatest power is his ability to create life with his imagination. Using this power, he can clone himself, increasing his power of imagination with each clone made. This allows for him to create much more potent objects, such as a huge meteorite. By creating more clones, he can transform an area into the vacuum of space, suffocating the targets within and rupturing their lungs due to the rapid decompression caused by the difference in air pressure. The clones are invulnerable to harm unless they forget to harden their bodies. Gremmy can even create other sentient living beings using this power, having created Guenael Lee and then erasing him from existence with the same power. This power is not limited to creating other beings, as he can even create a living vessel for himself. : Infiltration: Gremmy used his powers to appear inside Isane Kotetsu's barrier and completely mask his presence, only being noticed when he took action against Guenael. Even Yachiru, an expert in infiltration in her own right, failed to detect him. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Gremmy primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own Reiryoku to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. ** Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This Quincy technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. Shadow: The user manifests their shadows in front of them, serving as a doorway between the Schatten Bereich and realms outside. The user's reiatsu will disappear instantly from the area of departure. The size of these portals can also be extended by placing the hand on the ground and swiftly swinging the arm outward, shaping the shadows like a Quincy cross, big enough for an army of Soldat to pass through. Key: Base | With Clones Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sternritter Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chi Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Quincies Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Element Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Weapon Creation Users